Nalu Fanfic (Little Gajevy) Frozen tears
by XxStellLindberghxX
Summary: Lucy falls ill and Natsu takes care of her


**Frozen Tears**

Natsu Was overly excited, This was going to be the first date in a long time that he and his blonde Partner Lucy were going to have. He chose a sweet little cafe not too far from the guild hall. He was waiting anxiously for The Blonde at the table. When she finally walked in, his dragon senses told him something was immediately wrong. He decided to ignore that fact though because The Blonde looked so pretty. She was wearing a light blue mini dress with lace sleeves and black tights underneath (considering it was winter.) She wore her normal black boots and the dragon slayer couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

As The Blonde strutted over to his table, the dragon slayer sat there blushing. "Hey Natsu," the girl said almost weakly. Natsu, catching the tone of her voice, asked her what was wrong. The Blonde replied in the same weak voice as before insisting she was fine. But, she knew about Natsu's dragon senses. She knew that he could tell there was something wrong. The boy knew that something was wrong, but he trusted Lucy. If she said she was fine, he wouldn't damn well doubt it. He simply said, "Luce," The Blonde blushed at her familiar nickname, the boy continued saying, "Luce, if something is wrong you have to tell me!" Again she insisted she was fine. So the dragon slayer decided to let it go this time.

After dinner, Natsu could hear snow falling and asked her if she wanted to walk back to her house with him. The Blonde almost instantly agreed, since she was freezing and she knew he would hold her close if she got too cold. God, did The Blonde love it when he held her in a tender embrace nuzzling his sensitive nose in her hair. She knew why he did this, and that is how they ended up on this date. God, she knew he loved her so much. As they were walking through the snow together, she got cold almost immediately and naturally grabbed onto his coat and snuggled her face in his scarf. He could tell what she wanted him to do so he said expectantly, "You cold Luce?" Her response to this was to bury her face in his scarf even more so he knew she wanted a tender embrace and a kiss.

After that moment, he didn't want her to leave his side so he held on to her as tightly as someone could. Then, as they were a couple feet away from the guild he could sense something was happening to Lucy. He knew it wasn't desire for him. But, it almost felt like the heat he sensed whenever a shot of desire went through her. He looked down at the girl repeating the words, "Luce you ok?" No response!

He could feel the heat radiating off of her body - this wasn't just regular heat, this felt like the heat of his flames, which was not good for a human girl to be experiencing. As she collapsed on his side, she stuttered, very weakly "N- Natsu…" He panicked at the sight of this scooping the blonde in his arms trying to hold back tears he ran faster than he ever had before to the girls dorm. Knowing he wasn't allowed in there he had to stand outside the gates. But, he knew that Gajeel was with Levy and Natsu yelled louder than he ever had. This startled Gajeel and Levy and pulled them out of their tender embrace. Gajeel said "Damn Salamander always interrupting people!" Though Gajeel could tell from the sound of Salamander's voice that he was worried and trying to hold back tears. The Bluenette Levy also could sense that someone's magic power was very low. The couple ran out of the dorms holding eachothers hands. That is when they saw a crying Natsu holding an almost lifeless Lucy in his arms.

Gajeel was shocked when he saw this. Gajeel yelled towards Levy "Hey Shrimp go get sky girl!" Levy nodded and ran as fast as her feet could carry her to the young slayer's room. Even though they had been past rivals Gajeel thought of Salamander as a little brother. Gajeel could hear Salamander's inner voice screaming," Lucy! No! Please wake up!" Gajeel also could see the tears flowing from Salamander's eyes. Gajeel knew that he had to just be there for Salamander. Although he always thought of them as rivals he knew that Salamander needed support. So Gajeel patted and rubbed the Salamander's back to try and get him to calm down. To this Natsu said, "Hey metalhead who told you you could touch my back!" Although Natsu's words were angry Gajeel could tell he started to calm down and his tears stopped flowing.

Just then Levy returned with Wendy. Wendy assessed the situation almost immediately she knew that if Natsu-San was letting Gajeel-San touch his back then it had to be serious. Wendy listened to Lucy's Breathing and came to the conclusion she had a fever and a stomach bug. Wendy used just enough magic to wake up The Blonde and lower her fever. When Lucy woke up she very simply muttered "N-N-Natsu?" He was overjoyed that he started crying again this time they were tears of Joy and like crystals they gently fell and froze on The Blonde's cheeks. She had many questions the first one was why was her boyfriend crying?! And the second one was What happened to her? He could hear her thoughts but he wouldn't stop holding her and saying her name over and over again. The other three went back to the dorms deciding to give the couple

some alone time. Before they left though Wendy told Natsu that Lucy was still sick and he had to take care of her for the night.

When the other three had went back to the dorms Lucy almost immediately threw up. Natsu knew that this would happen considering his sense of hearing. Lucy already knew that he could tell when she would throw up. So as she apologized he said it was fine and he picked her up and carried her back to her house. Once he got her back to her house she had already been asleep in his arms. He could hear that she would throw up again though so he changed her out of her dress and put her in her pajamas. He then laid her down in her bed pulling the soft pink blanket up around her. He slowly crept to the living room and got a chair and brought that to her room. After he brought the chair in he crept to the kitchen and got a bucket and a glass of water. He wasn't going to leave her side until she was better. Since he knew she would throw up again he put her hair in her usual pigtails and when she woke up he held the bucket for her pulling back the rest of her hair. The Blonde then fell into a deep sleep.

Natsu kissed her forehead multiple times manly to check her temperature but also because he wanted to. He also would repeatedly dab her forehead and neck with a cold towel all throughout the night. At one point he started to doze off but he knew that he had to stay awake to take care of her. At about 2:00 AM her fever had gone down enough that he could get some sleep. Paying close attention to Lucy's breathing and the sounds her stomach made when he heard that she was going to throw up he shot right up and held the bucket for her. When he could hear her stomach settling at about 5:00 AM. He finally got some sleep he held his girlfriend in his strong arms kissing the back of her neck. When Lucy woke up at 9:00 AM she felt the dragon slayers body warmth on her. She kissed her boyfriend on the lips as she held her hands on his cheeks which caused him to wake up. The first thing he did was return the kiss that his girlfriend had so gently placed on his lips. Then he gently asked her in a low husky voice that had a caring tone to it "Luce you feeling any better?" The Blonde nodded and asked him if he wanted to get some breakfast. Natsu simply replied "Yeah!" and the two went out to a cafe down the street.

When the two arrived at the guild almost everyone asked Lucy if she was feeling better and she replied "Yeah!" Natsu kissed his girlfriend and then the two went to sit with the other dragon slayers as usual. Gajeel and Levy were very happy to see that there blonde friend was feeling much better. Levy and Wendy went immediately to talk to their blonde friend. The two other dragon slayers sat in silence until Natsu said in a voice only Gajeel could hear "Thank you metalhead." Gajeel just laughed in his unusual way and said in the voice only Salamander could hear "No problem."

When Natsu and Lucy left the guild they decided to have some alone time and she cooked him a thank you dinner for taking care of her and being so worried about her. He could tell what the dinner was for and all he said was, "I would always worry Luce."


End file.
